Computing devices and computer networking have become an integral part of daily life in today's society. Personal and business usage of computing devices, such as laptops, personal computers, smartphones (i.e., cell phones offering advanced computing capabilities), personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like, have exploded in recent years. In addition, other electronic devices such as printers, gaming devices, smart appliances, etc. have also surged in popularity. For example, a home may include one or more personal computers, a printing device, a gaming device shared by family members, and one or more smartphones owned by individual family members. Small businesses may provide personal computers and smartphones or PDAs for employees, in addition to one or more printers shared by the employees.
Private local area networks (LANs) may be used to enhance the usefulness and potential of computing devices and other electronic devices in homes and small businesses. In a LAN, devices may be linked together through a networking device, such as a router. The router may be connected to other private and public networks, such as the Internet. In such a configuration, the router facilitates communication by routing packets of data between the devices within the LAN and also to and from other devices in private and public networks outside the LAN. Thus, home users and small businesses may use LANs to enable their computing devices and other electronic devices to communicate both within the private network and outside the private network. To setup and secure a LAN with a networking device such as a router, knowledge of router configuration is typically required. This can be daunting for most individuals who have little or no understanding of the technical aspects of computers or computer networks. Thus, a simplified approach for configuring secure networks would be useful.